Ani-Justice: Tag-Team
by Angel-flys
Summary: Worlds will collide in this epic story of Truth, Justice, and Animorphs? The Young Justice team are about to face their greatest challenge yet. The heroes and villains of two worlds will tag team in a battle for both their worlds as Crayak and Ellimist play their games. Taking place after Episode 18 of Young Justice and Book 51 of Animorphs; we hope for this collab to be a smash!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! Angel-flys here with a new story with my friend RainEpelt. The whole collab writing thing is new to both of us so please feel free to give us feedback. Also for those on you wondering what happen to Operation: Deathzone, well I just a little overwhelmed with things, but the next chapter is coming out really soon. Hope you enjoy the story;)**

**This is RainEpelt here! As Angel-flys said yes we're knew to the Collab thing, but we both know how to write! Here's how this story will work: We'll alternate with different characters from the two worlds and every five chapter's there'll be a special event. Now we're going to assume you all know at least the basics in YJ but don't know a thing about Animorphs. BTW, I write the Animorph part of these chapters wile Angel-flys does the YJ team. And the reason the prologue is all Animorphs is because this take place early in YJ and late in the Animorphs. Now that I got all that out, enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Tobias. My human last name is Fangor. My Andalite last name is Shamtul, well least by human tradition. I am one of the few of earth's defenders against the Yeerks. Wondering who the Andalites and Yeerks are? Here's a basic summary. Yeerks are evil mind controlling slugs. They go into your brain, read your memories and take over your identity. You can resist, but there's no really way to get a Yeerk out of yourself. Andalites look like blue centaurs with four eyes—two of which are on stalks—and scorpion tails. They're snobbish and annoying for the most part, but my father and uncle/best friend are Andalites too, so they aren't all that bad. In fact, my father was the one gave me and my four friends the power to morph. Well, I didn't know he was my father at that time, but that's beside the point.

Oh and I'm a red-tail hawk, courtesy of our first mission against the Yeerks.

Confused? That's to be expected. By the way, my girlfriend and mother are human, just saying.

Anyway, we had just blown up a Yeerk pool and pretty stopped the invasion of Earth with a bit of help-FYI now the Yeerks want to destroy earth. But in order to secure our planet's freedom, we had to take out the mother ship.

"We need to take out the Yeerk ship," Jake announced. Jake—or Big Jake as Marco says, or Prince Jake as Ax says—is our leader. He's brave and determined, but has a heart, more than I can say for his cousin—aka my girlfriend.

"What was your first clue?" Marco asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Marco was Jake's best bud, and our group clown. We could be on the brink of death and yet he would still be making a joke about it.

It will be very hard to infiltrate the Yeerk mothership, even with Captain Olston and the Auxiliary Animorphs Prince Jake, Ax stated. Ax's real name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, but we call him Ax for obvious reason. He's my uncle, though we're about the same age, and I'm his shorm, which is the Andalite term for best friend. He also insists on calling Jake "Prince" despite Jake's protests because that is how Andalites call their leaders. He and I communicate with "thought-speak" which is kind of like telepathy.

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going," Rachel said grimly with a smirk on her face. Rachel is our most bloodthirsty member. She takes pleasure in fighting, and happens to be my girlfriend, though our relationship is complicated because of me being a hawk.

"Xena, are you serious?" Marco asked in exclamation. "We could die, and we're not exactly cats in case you haven't noticed." Marco also calls Rachel "Xena" because of her ruthlessness.

"There needs to be a way," Jake declared. "If we don't take out that ship we can kiss earth goodbye, we've been fighting for over three years, and I don't want that wasted."

"You're skills can be used in more than one way," said another voice. Naturally, we should be screaming by the fact there's another person appearing out of nowhere, but we're used to it. In fact, we knew that this person was Ellimist. Well, he wasn't exactly a person, but you get the point.

"What do you want this time oh-so-powerful Ellimist?" Marco asked. Ellimist only came when he wanted us to be his "pawns". Rarely does he do something that we actually enjoy, one of those rare things was giving me my morphing power. You see, during our first attack on the Yeerks, I got trapped in the body of a red-tail hawk. I became a nothlit. But Ellimist gave me my morphing power back, something that's basically impossible to do. Then again, he gave it back to me so I could do him a favor, but still at least I got it back.

"Marco, don't get an attitude. Listen to what he has to say," said Cassie. She had been quiet throughout the rest of the meeting. She was our sixth and final member. She was our pacifistic healer, considering both her parents were vets. Back when we actually had secret identities as normal people, she gave us most of our morphs from the Petting Zoo/Animal Sanctuary her parents ran called "The Gardens". We used to meet in her barn, and her house was next to my territory. Yes I had territory; I'm a bird of prey. Anyway, she's best friends with Rachel and kinda the girlfriend of Jake.

"I have an assignment that you might find interesting," said the Ellimist. His voice… well it was hard to describe, but it was booming.

"Just get on with it," said Jake coolly. He was trying to be civil, but he wasn't looking forward to whatever he had to say.

"Your world is on the verge of collapse, and there is no way for you to beat the Yeerks without suffering heavy casualties," the Ellimist began.

We know that much, so what are you going to do? I asked.

"Crayak and I have decided to transfer our game elsewhere," he continued. He definitely wanted us for something. Crayak was his arch rival. They're both powerful beings that hate each other, but since the last time they fought they destroyed a tenth of the galaxy, they decided to stick with "games". We're one of Ellimist's favorite pawns, while the Yeerks were Crayak's favorite. "You have the chance to beat the Yeerks where your loved ones cannot be harmed."

"And what's the bad side to this deal?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"The Yeerks will have time to slowly spread on the world for approximately twenty years," said the Ellimist. "Also, since this is a world that you humans fantasize in your "cartoons" with others having supernatural powers, the Yeerks get to have host of some of these "criminals" in exchange for your location next to some "superheros".

"So basically we go back to the way our world is in exchange for potential allies," Cassie summarized.

"That is correct."

"I say we put this crazy idea to a vote," announced Marco.

"I agree," said Jake. "What do you guys think?"

"Go with it, duh! We can kick Yeerk but without having to worry about anyone we know getting hurt," declared Rachel.

I will support whatever decision you make Prince Jake, said Ax as expected.

"We're endangering another world, another 7 billion people in our war," said Cassie. "Luckily, we have Marco. He knows cartoons so we won't be totally lost. But we still seem to be acting selfish."

"We don't have to worry about our parents," encourage Rachel.

Cassie sighed. "Fine we go," she decided. "But we have to try to preserve the lives of people on that world to."

I agree with Cassie, I stated. I usually agreed with Cassie on group votes. If we're going to use their world as a playground with ray guns, we better at least try to help them not get killed in the process.

"You already know my vote," Marco stated. "If you agree with me and Ax follows you we have a tie and you decide the tie breaker, otherwise we go."

Jake rubbed his temple. "I say… we should go. Cassie made a good point though, we keep our morals and standard rules of war."

"What happened to all is fair in love and war?" Marco muttered. As you probably already know, despite his jokes and sarcasm Marco is also the pessimist of the group.

"If you agree Ax," continued Jake, earning a nod from our Andalite friend, "we will go, but first, what's the catch? The Yeerks will be more or less in the same situation, and we get nearby allies."

"Some of the Chee will accompany you as well as Tobias' god-daughter, Toby Hamee," said the Ellimist. Yeah I had a god-daughter. She's an almost three year-old adult Hork-Bajir. Hork-Bajir are basically eight foot tall lizards with raptor beaks, dinosaur feet, and blades all over their bodies. Their lifespan is only for about 20 years, so they become adults by the time they're two. My family is just crazy isn't it? "The Yeerks will also have their Hork-Bajir and Human controllers, as well as Taxxons." Controllers were basically the hosts of Yeerks. Taxxons were nasty giant cannibal centipedes. They had weak eyesight, but could sense blood like sharks. They were always hungry, never satisfied, and could burrow underground with alarming speed. "I have left out nothing, except what you already know."

"You send us there and will contact us when we win and defeat the Yeerks once and for all," Cassie stated. "But you still left out something."

The Ellimist "smiled". "You are quite perceptive. You will be living with the Chee, who will pretend to be your family. You will go to school and try to act like normal humans. You will also have the Escafil Device, or as you call it, the Morphing Cube."

All of our eyes widened. My father, Elfangor used Escafil Device to give us our powers. We had lost the Escafil Device recently due to Jake's brother, Tom, who was a controller. But getting it back was going to cost us. "What do the Yeerks get?" Jake asked wearily.

"They have three inactivate Escafil Devices," the Ellimist stated. Hearing our groans he continued, "It will take Visser One to activate them, which he has not yet. Now, since it is obvious will keep asking questions which I do not have to answer, I will now declare that it is time for you to leave." Then we left, or teleported, or space-jumped, or whatever. The only thing that registered through our minds as we "landed" on a lawn was "Welcome to Happy Harbor".

**Hope you guys enjoy the prologue! Stay whelmed:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel-flys: So were back with a whole new chapter and everything! This chapter is 100% of one of my favorite Scarlet speedster Kid Flash. Hope you like it.**

**RainEpelt: 100%? He's ****_only_**** the narrator. Anyway, we're giving a special thanks to special00 for being our first reviewer!**

~Wally West (First Person)~

_August 4, 18:40_

_Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_

"Ouch! Supey, do you always have to slam that hard; it's only training." I said, rubbing my back. Superboy gave one of those tough grins; I just hate it when he does that. I have the speed and he has the strength. Just wish that I can show him who's boss sometimes. I was about to speed over to give him a quick slap on the head, but then Black Canary came over. I have to tell you that babe is hot. Man, if only I could get on her good side she might pair me up with Miss M.

"Hey Babe. Came to back to check on me?" I said getting up. Black Canary gave me one of the weird looks then spoke, "I just received a areal report from the main computer grid . Someone or something has came to Happy Harbor through teleportation." she said seriously.

"And you want us to check it out?' ask Aqualad, our current leader.

"Yes, but not all of you. I want Kid Flash, Superboy, and Artemis on the bio-ship. Figure out what's over there, but don't engage. Contact us if you find something important, whoever decide to make their ways here with teleportation could be dangerous. Understand?" Black Canary asked sternly. The room was quiet for a moment and I just can't stand quietness. "Don't worry about me Babe. Fastest kid alive remember?" I said giving her a reassuring smile. She gave me a glare and motioned for me to get to the ship. I rushed to the bio-ship finding Superboy and Artemis already there. Out of all the people I got stuck with: the could-be-mole and the annoying Superboy. My day is just not turning up.

"We're almost to the coordinates," Artemis announced for the like millionth time.

"You don't have to tell us every five seconds. You're sounding like the Flash when he goes speedy talk on me." I said, being quite annoyed. I just can't stand Artemis, first she comes joins the team out of nowhere being our archer. I rather have Speedy, or Red Arrow as he call himself now. I just can't believe her, she thinks she's all great. I can't believe Green Arrow chose her as his new protegee. Artemis looked at me coldly as the ship landed. I looked out the window seeing that we landed in someone's yard. "What are we doing at a yard? You sure were at the right place?" I asked unsurely.

"Positive." Artemis replied, "I don't make mistakes unlike some people."

"There's something strange inside that house." Superboy said suddenly.

"How would you know? You don't have x-ray vision." I said.

"No, infrared vision. There's three things in there giving off low heat. It's not normal." Superboy respond.

"So then let's go in there." I said.

"But Canary said we had to report to Base..." Artemis began to say, but I'd already dashed out of the ship to the lawn. Suddenly three dogs-a great dane, a chiwawa, and a golden retriever-bounded to the ship, barking very loudly. The two big dogs took a look at my blur, and immediately gave chase. I began to run around the lawn, there was just no way those dogs could outrun Kid Flash. Then the door opened. "Duke, Prince, Lady! What are you three... what on earth?" A woman had just walked out of the house with her jaw dropped. I looked at the woman and ran towards her before stopping. "Kid Flash-" I began to say, then out of nowhere Superboy and Artemis ran towards us. "Hello Miss," said Artemis. "We're here investigating a mysterious surge of energy that took us to your house. Have you seen anything suspicious in the past half hour or so?"

The woman shook her head, looking a little shaken. "Well, besides you kids nothing else has flown into my yard," she said with a half-chuckle. One of the dogs growled. "Behave Prince," she said before turning back to us. "You're the group of sidekicks from those famous superheroes aren't you? My boy Erek adores you." Then she stuck her head inside the house. "Erek, kids! There's people here you might want to meet. A storm of footsteps came from inside the house. Four 16 year olds and two thirteen year-olds came out of the house. (Animorph crew-minus tobias plus guest. BTW Erek is fourteen and has low body heat) "Erek, I'm sure you know who these three are." Erek's face brightened, as well as that of a short hispanic 16 year old. "Sidekicks!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

I smiled. "Don't call us sidekicks," I said. I look at my teammates and couldn't help

noticing that Superboy was glaring at the kid name Erek and the woman. Both did not seem to notice.

Both Erek and the teen nodded. "How about, butt-kicking assistance?" the short teen suggested.

"Not even that," I said quit annoyed. Really what do kids think of us nowadays?

"So your the in-trainings," said another 16 year old. He was fairly tall and muscular with black hair. He talked with authority and seemed to be sizing us up.

"Not even close, were... ." I was about to say before Artemis interrupted.

"Kid, we don't have time for this. We got to get back to the cave," she sternly with a glare. I shrugged and gave a small huff. "Buzzkill" I muttered under my breath. Strangely, Superboy continued to glare at the woman and Erek. What was his problem? I was about to call him out for it, but he and Artemis had already headed back to the ship. Strangely, the teens and woman didn't seem surprised that we "vanished". But then again, we are superheroes.

**Gotta love KF;) Hope you like this chapter everyone. Stay whelmed;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel-flys: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**RainEpelt: The format is a little shifty, and there's no "action", but just wait, it takes time in all stories. **

* * *

_~Cassie's POV (First Person)~_

"So basically we have to go to school and pretend to be like your average teen, right?" Marco asked.

Jake sighed. Marco's antics could get pretty annoying. "Yes, and we also can't use our real last names. So the Chee have chosen some for us. Ax, you're going to stay here. You're Philip King, a cousin of Erek on his dad's side. You're here because you're of personal family problems. I'm Jake Green, and I live a few blocks away from here. I moved from California recently. Rachel's still my cousin, and is Rachel Stern. She moved here two months before I did and was homeschooled and is going to public school. Marco, you're Marco Martinez, and you lived on the other side of town and moved here recently to get rid of your dad's depression about your mom, similar to how it was back home. Tobias is a bird, but he will be seen at Ax and Erek's house if he's going to be anywhere. This place will be our home base. Cassie, you're Cassie Green, and your parent's moved here from Manhattan because they wanted to find a smaller town and start a petting zoo. Our aliases are pretty close to our real names, and today's Saturday, meaning we have the weekend to get familiar with our identities. Everyone got that?"

"Do you have our addresses?" I asked.

"Erek has the information," Jake replied.

"I also have another suggestion," stated Rachel with a sly smile. I had a feeling this was going to involve fighting, and my feelings usually are right.

"Shoot away Xena," said Marco. "Just don't suggest blowing up anything, we got more important things right now."

"Since we shouldn't be doing morphing, and there are dangerous people here, we should know how to fight as humans," Rachel began.

"Are you suggesting we take martial arts or something?" I asked. She nodded with a wide grin.

"Are you out OF YOUR MIND!" Marco screeched. "We can't exactly walk into a dojo with two people who have to morph out every two hours!"

"Since the Chee are very intelligent, I'm sure at least a few of them would know self-defense," Rachel continued. "Right Erek?"

Erek nodded. "But the Chee would only show you the forms, never would we actually put them into practice," he added. The Chee were strict pacifists.

"That's good enough for me," Rachel declared.

"I agree with Rachel. Even though the training won't help Ax and Tobias, the four of us would need a way to defend ourselves if we want to keep our powers a secret," said Jake thoughtfully.

"I have no opinion-yun-yun, nice sound, because I will not partake in this-thiz-iz, that's another fun sound," stated Ax. Because his species don't have mouths, he finds making sounds through his mouth fascinating.

I'm all for it. Ax and I have natural body weapons. You guys should know how to fight in your natural forms, said Tobias. He had demorphed back into a hawk after those "side-kicks" or whoever left.

"Honestly I'm against fighting, but I say we do it for self-defense. And frankly, Rachel and Jake, you both have athletics. Marco and I aren't exactly as strong as you, and if a fight breaks out we're both sitting ducks. We need to be able defend ourselves," I said.

"Cassie you never-errr cease to amaze-aze-zzz me. You speak wise-another zzz sound-ly for a human," complemented Ax.

"Well now that that's decided," said Jake. "Which Chee do we go to to learn martial arts?"

"Mr. Arnold Stern and Mrs. Molly Stern," replied Erek. "They are also Rachel's 'parents'."

"Sweet!" Rachel cheered. "By the way, do you have a mall nearby? And some cash, if we're going to be going to school here I want an entirely new wardrobe. Cassie, you need one too. What season is it? What's the latest fashions? I want to dress like other people but not like I'm a clone or something know what I mean?"

Erek stared for a good half a minute before nodding. "You can ask your mom that, because I have no interested in learning the latest fashions. But the mall can wait, we need to make sure you know where you live and know your identities."

_~Young Justice~_

_Wally West_

"We're back!" I said as we enter the base, but nobody was there except... Batman. For thoses of you who doesn't know anything about Bats, here's a quite sum up in three words. Cold Hearted. Okay, that was two words, who cares. Batman gave us the bat look, or it's his normal look, I don't know. "Where have you been? The others had to go on another mission without you." he said.

"It's not our fault. was fooling around with the suspects' kids," Artemis said.

I looked at her in annoyance. "I wasn't fooling around with them. They were messing with me," I said, trying to reassure them. Batman gave me the "batman glare" then turned towards Superboy. "And you Superboy?" He asked.

"While we were searching the location we came across a house. I check it out with my infrared vision. There was something strange about two of those people in the house," said Superboy, sounding thoughtful for once. "They had really low body heat, much lower than normal humans."

Batman looked at him then expanded his focus to all of us. "It's already too late to join the others. Get some sleep,'" he said then he went back to his computer research.

* * *

_August 17 5:30 PM_

_Happy Harbor High School_

_Conner Kent_

"Soar to the Sky! Buzz! Buzz! Go...Bumblebees!" the cheerleaders cried. Sometimes I don't know why I come to these cheerleading things. I think Megan forces me most of the time, but today I just felt like going. She seems so happy cheerleading, making people smile. That's Megan for you.

"Make a noise beyond compare! Come on bumblebees soar through the air!" came another female voice. A girl with blond hair, who looked and walked like a model came over to the cheerleaders. She wasn't wearing the typical cheerleading outfit, but it was still functional. "Hi! I'm Rachel, and I transferred here just today. Can I join your squad?"

Megan approached her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Megan! So you want to join the squad? I don't think we're doing tryouts but..." she turned towards the other cheerleaders then said, "Hey guys! Can we do a tryout?" The other cheerleaders nodded. "Come on Rachel. Show us your stuff!"

Rachel took a slow, deep breath. Then she executed three backflips followed by a mid air side split, landing with a reverse somersault. Then she did four handsprings and a set of cartwheels, finishing off with a run and extremely high mid-air somersault jump. "How'd I do?" she asked with a grin.

I had recognized her almost immediately as one of the teenagers from the house we had investigated. I also could detect a small crunching noise before and after her jump. She looked normal enough, but there was something definitely off.

Megan smiled. "Wonderful! Guys, I think we have a real keeper here." The rest of the cheerleaders nodded. Then a tall one with black hair smile at Rachel and said, "Now it's time for the ritual!"As two other cheerleaders carried the tub of water, Rachel braced herself for the cold splash. Wiping the ice cold water from her eyes she laughed, then shook the water out of her hair.

"Rachel!" called another female voice. An african-american girl went towards the field. "Why are you wet?" she asked not noticing the cheerleaders, then, without waiting for an answer she continued. "We're supposed to meet your parents and the others in half an hour!"

"I just stopped to join up with this crowd," said Rachel defensively. "We still have plenty of time Cassie."

"If we sprout wings and fly we'll have minutes to spare," retorted Cassie. Then she finally seemed to noticed the cheerleaders. "Sorry if interrupted you, but I'm going to have to borrow her for the rest of the day."

"See ya tomorrow!" called Rachel as she was half-dragged off the field. "Then I'll actually have time to participate!"

The cheerleaders smiled and waved saying bye. I gave Rachel a glare, not like she would notice me. I'll have to talk to Megan about her, she maybe an intruder, an invading alien for all we know.

* * *

**Stay whelmed! :)**


End file.
